Tudo o que você é pra mim
by Rk-chan
Summary: ShortFic. Será que uma conversa no salão comunal pode juntar dois cabeçudos que não conseguem se acertar? LEIAM LEIAM!


**Tudo o que você é pra mim**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter e cia não me pertencem, ok? Se o Rony me pertencesse vocês acham que eu estaria aqui escrevendo histórias ou será que eu estaria fazendo coisas mais interessantes? Hein? Hein?

**Summary: **ShortFic.Será que uma conversa no salão comunal pode juntar dois cabeçudos que não conseguem se acertar? LEIAM LEIAM! O resumo ta uma caca, mas tipo... a história não é tão ruim assim. R/H

**N/A**: Ahh gente sei lá... é meio curta. Eu não gosto muito de fics curtas. Mas essa tava parada a um tempão no meu pc e se eu não fizesse como short ela NUNCA ia "acontecer". Bom... espero que agrade. Beijecos!

* * *

Há dias Hermione sentia um aperto no coração. Um sentimento incômodo que aumentava cada vez mais e a fazia se sentir pequena, frágil.

Era seu último ano em Hogwarts e ela não conseguia nem pensar em como seria quando aquilo tudo acabasse. Ela não conseguia se imaginar sem Rony.

Harry também, ele era seu melhor amigo, um irmão na verdade, e ela iria sentir muita falta dele, mas ela não via mais Rony desse mesmo modo já tinha algum tempo, na verdade, _muito_ tempo. O ruivo, agora era dono de seus pensamentos, seus sonhos, seus desejos mais escondidos, do seu coração. Ele era, definitivamente, o ar que ela respirava.

No começo, ela tentava se controlar enganando-se que não passava de uma preocupação exagerada, de uma amizade mais forte, ou sabe-se lá de que? Convencendo-se de que era normal sentir vontade de beijar o seu melhor amigo, e que o ciúme que ela tinha era completamente aceitável. Mas agora, agora, tudo mudara e as coisas normais passavam dos limites fazendo às vezes a garota se pegar no meio da aula, escrevendo poemas, repetindo milhões de vezes o nome dele em seu pergaminho, fazendo desenhinhos bobos deles juntos. .

'_Hermione Granger! Você é Hermione J. Granger, simplesmente, P-A-R-E de ficar escrevendo essas coisas patéticas no seu pergaminho e dê um jeito nisso antes que alguém veja!'_

Ela encarou o pergaminho, onde em poucas linhas ela xingava Rony por existir e virar a cabeça dela desse jeito - isso não levando em consideração os milhões de corações espalhados pela folha e nenhuma anotação de História da Magia – apontou, discretamente sua varinha pra ele e murmurou alguma coisa incompreensível que fez com que tudo sumisse, deixando o pergaminho tão limpo quanto antes e aumentando o aperto em seu peito. Não dava. Não dava pra apagar o seu coração e deixa-lo limpo, ele não era aquele pedaço de pergaminho.

Tudo que ela podia fazer era esperar essa "bobagem" passar. E enquanto isso ela perdia milhares de aulas, pois não conseguia se concentrar. Não tinha revolta dos duendes que conseguisse faze-la sair daquele mar de pensamentos e distrações, como se a mesa vizinha fosse a única coisa que existia pra olhar.

'_O professor não está na carteira ao lado, Hermione. O professor está na sua frente. Concentre-se nele e pare de olhar o Rony antes que alguém perceba. Antes que ele perceba! Céus e se ele me viu olhando pra ele! Mas ele fica tão lindo e fofo assim sem prestar atenção na aula... olha só o cabelo dele tá lindo caindo assim no rosto, dá um ar sexy...AHHHHH! _

_Professor... concentre-se no professor...Aiiii! Graças a Merlin essa sineta tocou eu pensei que essa aula ia durar a vida toda.'_

A garota saiu da sala de Flichwick com pressa, não queria dar mais mancadas e ficar se entregando pra Hogwarts inteira saber que ela tava "morrendo de amores pelo goleiro da Grifinória" e que ele não tava nem aí pra ela.

Teve um minuto de paz. Onde tudo parecia estar normal e ela não esquecia do Rony, mas também não ficava olhando abobalhada pra ele. Mas foi somente _um_ minuto.

- "Ta fugindo da gente pra conseguir estudar em paz, Mione?"

HARRY! Maldito Harry, que ficava trazendo _ele_ pra perto dela. Só pra ela ficar _daquele_ jeito de novo.

-"Desde quando eu fujo de alguma coisa? Eu só estava com pressa pra ir à biblioteca estudar. Descobri um livro novo sobre a 1ª Greve Geral do Gringotes, onde toda a população bruxa teve seu dinheiro "aprisionado" pelos duendes durante 132 dias... E eu... acho que... isso vai constar nas avaliações."

-"Er... você não acha que está um pouco cedo pra estudar pras avaliações, nós _acabamos_ de começar o 7º ano. Faz só uma semana, Mione, lembra?"

Mesmo se sentindo um pouco envergonhada pelo comentário do amigo, nunca era cedo demais pra estudar, mesmo que isso fosse só uma desculpa pra não ficar perto de Rony e ter que conter as mais de cem vontades relacionadas a ele ao mesmo tempo._'Tudo por causa desses seus olhos verdes! Maldito dia que eu olhei pra eles e me apaixonei. Você bem que podia reparar, né seu lerdo ou então eu vou ter que acabar te jogando na parede mais próxima e te mostrando. Se bem que essa, definitivamente, seria não seria uma má idéia.'_

Tentando manter sua consciência ativa e plena, ela conservava uma conversa qualquer, sobre um assunto sem a mínima importância com eles, e os olhos vidrados em um livro que ela não lembrava nem qual era o nome por que nunca tinha chegado a lê-lo realmente. E a culpa era _dele_.

A essa altura do campeonato, se Hermione não queria nem olhar pro garoto, pois sabia do risco derreter-se ali mesmo se encarasse os olhos verdes dele, "pensar" nele assim, abertarmente, dizendo seu nome, era um crime, que ela não queria mais cometer.

Às vezes, parece que quanto menos queremos ver uma pessoa, mais o mundo conspira contra nós, a prova disso é que incrivelmente, naquele dia, o caminho até o corredor onde eles se separariam parecia mil vezes mais longo que o normal. _Muito_ mais longo, ainda mais tendo que se controlar pra não ficar olhando pra ele, enquanto ele _insitia_ em ficar provocando-a.

_'Ahh! Merlin! Eu não posso com isso. Não mesmo! Além de ter que agüentar ser **amiga** dele ele ainda fica mordendo os lábios desse jeito, não... _

_Droga! agora pronto, já era! Bosta de Dragão remexida! Eu não posso ficar olhando pra ele desse jeito abobalhado em público. E também não posso xingar por causa dele! Droga! Porque que eu fui gostar logo de você, hein! Ahhh... lembrei. Droga. '_

Não era um motivo incomum que fizera a garota mais inteligente de Hogwarts gostar do cara mais estranho do mundo. Ele tinha ficado simplesmente lindo, o quadribol definira seus músculos de uma maneira esplêndida, como tinha feito com a maioria dos garotos, mas ele tinha sido o único que chamara a atenção dela; seus olhos tinham um verde penetrante, profundo; seus cabelos vermelhos davam a ele um charme indiscutível; entre outras qualidades mais que Hermione não cansava de listar e relistar. Mas eu acho mesmo, que o que ela mais gostava nele era a personalidade, uma hora ele era o cara mais legal do mundo e fazia todo mundo rir, depois ele já estava com uma tromba enorme na cara gritando com todo mundo, como se alguém tivesse batido na mãe dele, as vezes ele ficava simplesmente quieto, como se tivesse triste, e depois ele respirava e começava a fazer palhaçada e gritar com todo mundo de novo. Era tanta coisa misturada que na maioria vezes era difícil decifrar. Por causa disso, ela lutara contra esse sentimento desde que percebera que com Rony não era uma mera amizade. Tinha algo mais.

'_Algo mais. Tem que ter algo mais que amizade. Ela tem que sentir alguma coisa por mim, alguma coisa, diferente. Não é possível! Tudo aquilo que ela falou no baile de primavera no quarto ano. Tá, tudo bem que ela tava possessa comigo, mas ela falou. E também tudo que passamos juntos, os olhares, os sorrisos, as vezes que a peguei olhando pra mim. Não é possível que seja tudo coisa da minha cabeça! _

_Ahh! Mas claro que é possível, afinal, ela é Hermione Granger, ela é linda, inteligente, meiga, teimosa... mas linda...ELA não ia gostar de um pobretão sem futuro como VOCÊ! Agora tire essas idéias da cabeça e pare de olhá-la com cara de bobo enquanto ela estuda!'_

Enquanto respirava e balançava a cabeça pra tentar afastar pra longe de si aqueles pensamentos, Rony ouviu uma vozinha doce entrar nos seus ouvidos.

- "Ronald, você já fez a sua redação de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas!"

'_Tudo bem, a voz dela não está tão doce assim, mas ela fica mais linda com cara de brava. RONY, pára com isso! Isso é MUITO meloso pra você. Isso é patético!'_

- "Er.. não Mione. Posso..poss.."

- "Não Rony! Você não pode copiar de mim! Quantas vezes eu já falei pra voc-"

Ele nem ouvia mais o que ela falava pra ele, ele só pensava que eles estavam no último ano na escola e ele tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Ele não podia viver sem ela. E ainda tinha o _tal _do Vítor Krum. Aquele bastardo, idiota que queria porque queria roubar a Mione dele.

Realmente, ele _tinha_ que fazer alguma coisa.

Mas hoje não dava mais, estava tarde, o salão comunal já estava ficando vazio e ele tinha que sair dali antes que só restasse ele e Hermione. Ou ele ia acabar fazendo uma besteira.

-"Bom, eu já vou Mione. Boa noite."

'_Eu já vou... você é um IDIOTA mesmo. Ela não te merece babaca, não mesmo. Só nós dois lá e eu digo: Eu já vou, Mione. Grande Grifinório você é. Seu BABACA! O máximo que ela pode fazer é te dar um safanão e dizer pra ti criar vergonha nessa cara. Se bem que um murro é mais típico dela. "Eu já vou"... humfp.'_

-"Boa noite, Rony..."

'_E lá se vai sua chance, Babacão, idiota! Filho de um trasgo com um hipogrifo! E ela também, num dá um sinalzinho... Sinal de que Rony? Ela vai dar sinal de que se ela não quer nada com você? Ahhn? Ela ta chamando? Não! É coisa da minha cabeça. Não, não é! Fala alguma coisa seu mané!'_

-"ROOOONYYY, espera!"

-"Ahn! Er... fala."

-"Eu queria conversar com você...tem uma coisa que eu queria te dizer, e já tem algum tempo."

Ela o encarou, era difícil. Como ela iria explicar que na verdade, não havia nada pra ser dito, que essas palavras saíram totalmente involuntárias, totalmente incertas, sem a constante convicção que as palavras dela sempre tiveram. Elas, as palavras, só saíram. Sozinhas, como se tivessem vida própria, elas aproveitaram um momento de fraqueza e resolveram colocar pra fora a vontade que a garota vinha aprisionando fazia tempo.

Rony a olhou de volta. Talvez ele soubesse o que aquelas palavras queriam dizer. Talvez não precisasse ser dito nada além do pouco que havia sido dito até agora. Talvez estivesse escrito nos olhos dos dois. Ele só sabia que precisava _ouvi-la_ dizer. Precisava da afirmação do que os olhos cor de âmbar da menina vinham dizendo fazia algum tempo.

Ela tentava inutilmente formular milhões de frases e explicações, mas nenhuma era convincente. Sua mãos cruzadas em frente do corpo e em um constante estalar de dedos, mostravam que de alguma forma ela estava nervosa, que se sentia incapaz. Incapaz de dizer a verdade que a atormentava, a verdade que estava escrita em seus olhos. Os olhos não mais viam Rony, mas o chão extremamente polido do Salão Comunal da Grifinória. Ela se perguntava onde estava toda a coragem que o chapéu seletor tinha visto nela pra lhe colocar ali, na Grifinória. Ela não devia temer nada, e agora estava com medo de _falar_.

A emoção talvez estivesse falando mais alto naquele momento, mas nos olhos dela começaram a correr algumas lágrimas dispersas. Todo aquele clima, toda aquela tensão, todo aquele sentimento sendo guardado há anos... o olhar de Rony. Ela não queria falar nada. Ela só queria estar perto dele.

Ele talvez tenha percebido, ou só talvez tenha tido a mesma vontade que ela. Mas, não sei por que, andou alguns metros até que ficassem mais próximos e a luz precária que vinha da lareira pudesse iluminar o rosto dela pra que ele o contemplasse de um jeito que nunca pudera antes.

O chão, pra ela, não era mais tão interessante quanto os olhos dele, o rosto dele... Nada era tão interessante quanto _ele_.

Hermione tentava, de alguma maneira, parar com aquilo, não se deixar levar tanto, não se entregar àquele olhar que a encarava. E quase como numa auto-repreensão, tentou ir embora.

-"Era sobre a redação de Poções. Eu queria saber se você já tinha feito... Mas está ficando tarde, tenho que subir. Boa noite."

Palavras, palavras são mentiras. Palavras são erros. Ele sabia que não era aquilo que ela realmente queria. Aqueles olhos castanhos estavam mentindo, escondendo, ocultando a verdade. Mas Rony não a deixaria fazer isso. Segurou o braço dela.

- "Mione, espere."

Ela parou. Sentiu que o tom da voz dele estava diferente.

Se encararam novamente, sem falar nada. E num fluxo mais que perfeito eles deixaram que seus olhos revelassem os segredos que eles vinham escondendo. Mas as palavras, apesar de serem erros, eram necessárias.

-"Eu não sei" – ele começou – "Eu não sei, se o que está acontecendo é de verdade ou só coisa da minha cabeça. Eu não sei se, realmente, eu sou o cara que você quer, o cara certo pra você. Eu só sei que eu _quero_ ser. Eu quero ser o cara que você vai lembrar quando sentir cheiro de rosas. Eu quero ser o cara que vai fazer você sentir como se não houvesse mais nada além de vocês dois, ao beija-lo. Eu quero ser o cara que vai te fazer sorri, quando ninguém mais puder. Eu quero ser o cara com quem você vai querer passar o resto da sua vida. Eu quero ser o cara que você ama, Mione, por que você já é tudo isso pra mim."

Naquele momento, o tempo era só deles. Somente deles. Ela o olhou, nada mais a impediria de olhá-lo, se aproximou e pela primeira vez não precisou conter as vontades que tinha. Ela o abraçou.

-"Você já é, Rony."

---------------------------------------------------------FIM------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
